The effect of immunostimulation will be tested as an adjunct to surgical resection will be tested in thoracic surgical patients with no evident disease after surgical removal of their tumors. As an extension of our prior studies with intrapleural BCG immunostimulation, patients with resectable cancers of the lung and esophagus will be treated with intrapleural BCG as regional nonspecific immunotherapy, followed by two vaccinations of autologous tumor cells. These cells will be reproductively terminated by x-irradiation, but will be viable, and will be administered in combination with BCG in an optimal ratio to elicit specific immunization. By this means we seek to protect from disseminated micrometastases. Patients will be randomly assigned to receive immune therapy after resection, or to enter the control group treated by surgery alone. They will be followed by clinical criteria and skin tests at regular intervals to determine time to recurrence or death. This clinical program will be carried out in collaboration with the NCI Frederick Cancer Research Center. Mutual exchange of visits by the scientific staff of both institutions is planned to facilitate the continuing development and application of a relevant animal model of human cancer, and to catalyze the rapid translation of laboratory advances to the clinical setting.